Dragon Star
by DyingWarrior
Summary: I was always wandering. I never had a place where I could fit in. I never really had a true Home. Although my weapons changed that. They became my home. But now I have something to protect. My weapons. And my friends. But my enemies are trying to take them all away from me. To kill them and me. But I wont allow that! I will fight till my breath to protect them. OC characters.
1. Who Are You

**Hey people im sorry for the wait ive been so busy with...things that i dont have to tell you about because i know you wouldnt belive me! Well i have been taking writing classes and now ive got the real first chapter done. So if you can get reading because me and my editor worked hard on this!**

"I care for him, but does he care for me?" Tsubaki thought.

"I care for her, but does she care for me?" Black Star thought.

Tsubaki lay on the couch in their hotel in Death city. They had both just finished training and Tsubaki was tired. She was wondering what Black Star thought about her. Black Star was going push-ups in the living room with his shirt off and also wondering what Tsubaki thought. They were waiting for their love to be discovered, but who could discover it?

It was one of my normal days as always. At least that was what I thought. I didn't know anyone was following me. Or that they wanted to kill me. My weapons were hidden all over me. Every time I feel danger a shiver goes up my spine and I tell my weapons to transform. That's what I did there and then: I had a bad feeling about this, but I didn't tell my weapons. I didn't have enough time to I told my weapons to transform. I could feel danger coming. When they all turned into the weapon form, Sam into his leather jacket form, Aria into her sword form to go under my jacket, and Alyssa turned into the death boots and I put her on.

I started to look around for any enemies but I couldn't see any. I lowered my guard. I knew being in a region I didn't know was bad. I lowered my guard because when I felt a very strong soul my knees had failed me and started to shake. My weapons were talking so loud in my head about what was wrong I didn't hear the gun firing. Then a bullet hit my leg and went through bone. I screamed in pain and my weapons yelled, "DRAGON!" Alyssa turned back into her human form to catch me from falling to the ground.

I whispered "Armor Mode" to Sam as pain crashed through my body. I soon felt armor cover my breast then it started to cover me down to my waist. Then down to my heels, then it covered my arms and I put gloves on my hands and the armor tightly covered my hands. I winced in pain. Sam was my newest weapon so he didn't know my exact size. Then the armor came up to my neck just covering it. It was leaving my head wide open for attack but it wouldn't make it so I couldn't see as well. Everything else below me was covered in armor except my feet. Another bullet was shot near my arm but it was deflected by my armor.

Aria had fallen on the ground after my transformation. I picked her up, the case still on her. I put up a force field as I wrapped the belt around my waist and buckled it together. That's when someone came up to my shield and smashed right through it. A deep red gash showed up on my arm and I dropped Aria. Sam grunted in pain and I screamed. That's when my soul wavelength strengthened to a maximum. Whenever my body gets hurt my soul strengthens and my body starts to heal minor wounds. The hole in my armor disappeared. Then I said to Sam, "Tighten armor on my wound." Sam heard the seriousness in my voice and realized that I was starting to lose my patience and I would pass out soon if he didn't. He started to tighten all the armor on my body, making my body feel tighter and restricting my movements. The armor on my spine tightened and I felt a shiver go down my spine. But there was still room in my armor for blood to come out.

I needed it to push on to my wound so the pain would keep me awake. I already was about ready to pass out. There were spots in my eyes. The enemy was just laughing at me as if he knew I would die. "Go tighter," I told Sam.

The armor tightened around my body. I could feel pain surround my whole body. I grunted in pain and Sam noticed this and he stopped. I told him to continue until the armor was being pressed against my body with no room left. As soon as he finished I grabbed Aria off the ground and attacked the person. He deflected my blow and was surprised I was able to even move. "Let's go! Soul resonance!" I yelled. I felt all four of our souls connect and I knew they could feel my pain now and I would feel theirs.

The guy aimed at my head and I dodged. He looked at me and said, "Now I see why you have not passed out: you have been causing physical pain by pushing on your wound so that it would spread throughout your body and maybe keep the blood in. You are wrong. Look at your sword and then your arm. I can see your hand is shaking. You are afraid of dying so you are weakened. I will kill you now."

I looked down at my hand for a quick second. The other one with the wound had gone limp. He then he came at me; I blocked it with my sword. Then out of nowhere another blade hit my hip at an angle going right through Sam and right into my stomach. Sam turned back into a human after being knocked out and fell to the ground. My arm wound exploded in pain because of a rebound then I coughed up blood and lots of it. Aria fell out of my hands and Alyssa had turned back into her human form and ran for Sam, leaving me with no protection and no weapon in my hand. I coughed up more blood and I swore I heard the weapon laugh. I said, "Wait, you're a meister?" By that time Alyssa couldn't move and was knocked out because of over using her powers.

"Yeah, I am and I guess you are too. Well, sorry about this, kid. I can tell by your looks you're no older than eleven. The one that was the armor looks to be about seventeen," he said, pointing. "The sword looks to be about thirteen," he said, pointing again. "And the boots look to be about fourteen," he said, staring. "Wow, you also got some nice protectors. You have an amazing soul to have a connection with four weapons at one time."

"They're not _my_ protectors," I managed to spit out while coughing up more blood.

He smiled. "Then whose protectors are they?"

"I'm their protectors, you asshole!" I yelled at him, more blood coming out of my mouth.

"You got a foul mouth there, kid." He kicked me in the face. "Maybe I should torture your weapons. Then maybe you will watch your mouth."

"By this time your soul resistance has gone out and they all are out cold. When they wake up I'll torture them!" He laughed out loud.

"Wait," I told him. He looked down at my face. "Torture me instead of them. I swore to them I would protect them until I died."

He smiled at my bravado. "Your funeral... You weren't even going to live seven hours with those wounds. You just shortened your life, kid." He walked away laughing, heading towards Sam, Alyssa, and Aria. I sat there, pain flowing through my body. I looked at all three of them and then at their souls. They were strong and alive. I looked at mine. My soul was falling apart at the seams. I knew I would be dead soon. He was telling the truth.

I was watching my weapons and I saw they had woken up. Aria was starting at me. She was looking right at my wound in horror. Blood had stopped flowing out of it but it hadn't stopped coming out of my mouth. I coughed up some more blood. It landed on my pants. I was wearing black pants and a white shirt that was now red. I stared at Aria and mouthed, "How is Sam?" I had taught her to read lips for something like this.

"Not that good. He has internal damage."

"How long do you think you all can hold out?"

"Not that long."

"Okay, I have no choice then: I have to get you out."

"You can't, Star, you can't. You could get hurt." I glared at her until she remembered that I didn't like being called my real name when we were near others. She was the only one that was still alive who knew. She was my first weapon, after all. Plus she was the one I cared about the most.

"I have no choice. Get ready, I'm getting you out right now."

"But Star -," she said out loud. The guy looked at her and went over to her. He had his weapon in his hands and got ready to stab her and he aimed at her and threw his weapon at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and realized that I was in front of her. She saw the blade was in my leg. It hit right where my bone was broken.

I opened my eyes that were once a shining blue. They had changed color; they were now red. Whenever my eyes change colors I focus on one element. Like when I focused on speed, strength, agility, hearing, flexibility, or smell. I was focusing on strength right now. I pulled apart the ropes around my body. Then I focused on speed to go right for Aria to stop the blade. My eyes were now neon green.

The blade entered my leg but I didn't scream. I just held it. It hit the same leg as the one with the bullet in it, the broken one. I landed on one knee but stood back up, grabbing Aria's hand. I held on to it and growled, "You are going to pay for trying to hurt Aria, you bastard."

He looked at me in shock because I was able to get over there so fast or even get up and said, "Well then, come at me."

"I'm not that stupid," I said.

"Then what are you going to do then? I'm not letting you out of here alive!"

"Whoever said I won't attack you? I'm still going to but at long range."

"Then attack me."

"You got it. Dragon Fury!" I said. Then Aria came out from behind me and said to me, "Star, you can't use that power; it can kill you!"

"Sorry about this Aria," I said.

She started to say, "Sorry for wha…" But I knocked her out by punching her in the stomach, where I knew I wouldn't kill her but where I knew she would be able to recover from and where she would still be knocked out. "You asked for it and here it comes," I said, putting my hands up to my mouth before putting my hand in an 'okay' sign, put it up to my lips, and blew out fire. I fell on the ground panting and stood right back up. '_This type of technique can kill me, so why do I use it on this guy? Is it because he hurt them?_' I thought as the fire came out of my lips. You have to be able to transform parts of your body into a dragon. It can be a great sacrifice to use this because it uses the person's spirit. Also it can _kill_ you. I had to change my lungs into that of a dragon to breath fire.

The guy was blown into the forest and I ran over to my weapons. I grabbed the pair of gloves I had in my bag on my hands. Then I tied my bag back onto my waist. I picked up Sam and focused on strength again. I felt my body's movements starting to slow down and grabbed a piece of rope and tied Sam's hands together, putting the rope on my neck. I tied my jacket I had in my bag around my neck. Then I picked up Aria in my one hand and Alyssa in my other. Holding them both by their waists, I jumped off the cliff.

I grabbed one of the ledges and held onto it as someone at the top of the cliff and looked down. It laughed and walked away. I let go of the ledge and fell onto another. I was getting closer and closer to the ground. Then I heard something… a grenade. I jumped off the ledge and landed near the grenade. "Oh, shit," I yelled out. I turned Sam so he was on my stomach. Then I threw the girls in front of me and the grenade exploded behind us.

**Well what happened to her? Is she Dead? How can a human survive that? Is she human? Why is there conection so deep? Who is she really? How come she hadnt blacked out? Am i hoping for Reviews yes i am so give me some and tell me how much better ive gotten and how I can improve!**


	2. Hiding

I hugged my weapons to my body as the grenade exploded. I was shot off the ledge and I flipped midair before we hit the ground again. My back hit a rock and I coughed out blood. Everyone was starting to wake up, even Sam. Aria was the first one up. She looked at my body and she had a bit of my blood on her face. I moaned in pain as we hit a sharp rock. Blood and skin were left on the rock, torn off somewhere near the bottom of my shoulder blade and near my rib, the forth down. But I knew bone had broken. It was a rib or my shoulder. I felt my eyes turn back to grey and Aria noticed this. I looked into her eyes; she had tears flowing. She was looking at my soul. I took my eyes away from her. I looked at the rib that was most likely to be broken. Then I grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her back up as I noticed I was losing my grip on her. I pulled Aria and Alyssa right up to me and said, "Hold on," Aria looked right into my eyes and grabbed my shirt.

I grabbed Sam, making sure they were close to me, and then I turned my eyes blue, meaning I was going to use my Dragon powers. I felt my skin turning into scales on my back and claws for on my hands and feet. My claws ripped apart my shoes and gloves and we knew we were going to go over the cliff in a matter of seconds. Alyssa and Aria had grabbed my neck for dear life and I dug my claws into the cliff. I held back a scream and blood gushed through the finger that had just lost its claw but before we flew off the cliff I had managed to stop us and we were hanging on to life. My one hand was on the edge of the cliff and my other arm was holding my friends. I grabbed the rope with my teeth from around my neck and picked up Sam along with it. Then I put him up on to the ledge I was holding on. I grabbed Aria's shirt with my teeth as she started to fall and I threw her on the ledge then I threw Alyssa up then my grip slipped and I fell.

Aria managed to catch me before I fell but she didn't know why I had fallen. Then she looked at the arm that had held on to the cliff and she saw my shoulder blade and almost barfed at the sight. The shoulder blade was broken and the bone was heavily scratched. It looked pretty bad and her face turned green then she looked at my face and saw I was awake again.

I looked up and saw Aria then I looked below the ledge and saw we were close to a city then I sensed danger again and I pulled Aria close to me while she was looking at my wound. I looked to the side where I sensed the danger and saw a kishin about eighteen feet away from us. I grabbed Sam by the rope on his hands and threw the rope around my neck again. Then I grabbed Alyssa and Aria and jumped off the ledge towards Death City.

I hit the ground with the balls of my feet. I felt my left ankle get broken. We all hid in a cave which nothing was living in, thankfully.

As I listed the wounds in my head I searched for the medical supplies in my bag. I found my small med kit and opened it up. I found some small and large gauze pads, adhesive tape, bandages, scissors, a large bottle of peroxide, tweezers, safety pins, disposable gloves, wipes, a blanket, eye patches, a thermometer, and a first aid manual. I cut off my broken leg's pant leg with the scissors.

I sighed. I knew this was going to hurt. I put out my right leg and opened up my bottle of peroxide. I poured it on my knife wound and was about to scream in pain but I held it back barely. Then I thought 'maybe I shouldn't have tried that.' I put down the peroxide and grabbed the bandages. Then I wrapped it around my knife wound. After I finished with that I grabbed the bullet in the bullet hole with the tweezers and pulled it out. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but I still grunted in pain. I poured the peroxide on the bullet wound and screamed into the rag I had in my hand. I had bit down on it and held my hands until they turned white. Then after the pain went away I sighed. I wrapped the bandages around my bullet wound and put a safety pin to hold it in place. Then I saw Aria starting to wake up as I put the safety pin in place. Then I looked at my wound on my hip and sighed. That wound was still bleeding out. The wound wasn't as bad as I thought - it didn't reach my stomach and it most likely didn't hit any of my organs. I put my hand on it and immediately knew it was a mistake. I pulled my hand back and looked at it. I had managed to keep blood off it and on my white shirt which was now a reddish pink. I looked away quickly and then I felt someone's hand on my neck. It sent a chill down my back. I turned my head around to see Aria looking at my back. She was looking at the rock fragments. She looked at my face which was deathly pale and she said, "Can you hand me the tweezers and the scissors?" I nodded and moved my hands for them. I had put them back down.

I picked them both up and handed them to her. She looked at the fragments of rocks in my back again and touched them. My back arched and then she sighed. "I'm going to need to take of your shirt," she said.

I nodded and tried to take it off but I could barely move my arms. She sighed again and said, "Just tell me if you can't. I can cut it off for you." I nodded and she grabbed the scissors.

She slowly cut my shirt up to the neck and slowly pulled it off, making sure not to hit any of my wounds. I winced and closed my eyes in fear she would accidently hurt me. "It's alright," she said. "I won't hurt you." I opened my eyes and looked right into her eyes.

She finely managed to pull my shirt off and put it on the ground. Then she grabbed the tweezers she set down. Aria then grabbed the rock fragment with the tweezers. Then she pulled it out without warning. My back arched into Aria and she knew I was in pain. The first rock fragment she was pulling had hit my rib, going right through it. The rock fragment was rubbing right against my broken rib. My back was still arched as Aria pulled out the rock fragment completely. I sighed in relief when my body went back to normal. She looked back at my back and looked down. She got off her knees and went in front of me and looked at my chest. She saw my six-pack and looked at how many wounds there were on me. The major wounds were the one on my hip and the one on my shoulder. Then she looked at my hand. She saw my blood on it and grabbed a wipe then she grabbed my wrist. She started to wipe the blood off my hand and looked at my face. There was black and blue bruise in the shape of a shoe.

She saw tears appearing in my eyes and noticed I was in a lot of pain and was still awake. She wondered why and looked right in my eyes. She saw my eyes filled in pain.

I kept my eyes focused on Sam and the entrance. Sam was also hurt but he was weaker than me. But my wounds were a lot worse than his so I am being treated first. He wasn't as physically strong as my other weapons. But my wounds are a lot worse. I was really wondering if he would make it through this. I went to my bag I set down. I grabbed something out of it. Aria looked at it confusedly and asked, "Is that a watch?"

"No it's a P.B.S.T.H.M." I said.

"What does that stand for?" She asked.

"It stands for Power, Blood, Soul, Time Healer Monitor so it monitors my power level, and blood pressure, Soul Strength, the time in the area, and it also increases the healing process of the body that is wearing it."

"Where did you get something like that?"

"I got it from my brother."

"You never told us that you had a brother."

"Uhhh…. Yeah, I do," I said nervously.

"In fact I don't think you have ever told anyone about your family." Oh no.

"We don't even know your last name and I don't even know your real name," she said.

_She is catching on. This is not going to be good,_ I thought.

"Who are you?"

"I ah…." We heard Sam moan.

"Let's go take a look at Sam," I said a bit quickly. She stared at me. I stood up and blood started to drip down my back.

She pushed me back down and said, "You need to stay still. You may be strong but you are still hurt. A normal person wouldn't even live from these wounds. I'm wondering how you are still awake."

"I'm forcing myself to stay awake to protect all of you mostly you," I said.

"Why would you do that? It will just slow down your healing process."

"Remember what I told you back then after I saved you? When I first met you? I told you I will always protect you. I will go to hell and back to get you and keep you safe."

"But why would you even do that?"

"I trust you and you are my only family that's still alive."

"You need to get some sleep," she told me.

"What about you? Someone could attack you and I would be asleep and unable to protect you."

"Go to sleep. You won't even be able to protect me if you aren't healed up."

"You have a small point..." I yawned.

"See even your body wants to sleep. Now lay down." She pushed me down on the ground slowly making sure not to hurt me.

"Thank you."

"It's fine, just sleep." I smiled at her.

I soon fell asleep looking at Sam and said, "Keep Sam safe…" As I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Back Home

**Hey guys instead of asking for reviews which no one cares about I'm going to rewrite all my stories that are old. Like this one! I already did winx club and I'm staying up all day to do this SO PLEASE REVIEW. Oh well I bet no one will… Well anyways on with the chapter! **

**Star: I'm back!**

**Me: I got hacked….Do you know who took over my account?**

**Star: I have no idea so anyways how are you feeling?**

**Me: Like crap I'm hurt and I haven't slept in a day so I'm going to stay up for another day to write for my fans! **

**Star: Well Ill be with you the whole way!**

**Me: Thanks Star now I won't let you feel as much pain **

**Stars POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up. Pain was surging through me. I haven't slept in a while and now I was hurt this was the best day ever….

I looked down at my chest and saw my breast and abs were tied up in bandages. I looked at them with disgust and took them off. My wound had already started to close up so I didn't have to worry about anything I was fine for now….

My mind wandered back to the cliff and I looked at everybody I had pulled off some Overpowered stunts there so I was low on energy….Not just low though almost completely out of energy.

If I got into a battle now I was sure I was going to die. I slowly stood up on my good leg barely letting my broken one touch the ground. I stretched my muscles testing them out they were really sore but didn't have much damage done to them from the cliff. I looked at my weapons and sighed they were in no condition to fight but they have most of their energy…. My mind started to wander back to the fight with that guy he had almost killed me…..just because my weapons ditched me…and he wasn't dead…if he came after us….but the thing that worried me the most is what I saw on the cliff.

A kishin it could easily track us…so we needed to get out of here that city I saw would be the best bet…. I grabbed my bag and pulled another T-Shirt out of it. "Guys can you get up?" I asked them they looked at me surprised I was moving.

"Yeah" They all said getting up

I smiled at their energy "Sam turn back into your jacket form and Aria you go back to your sword form…..Alyssa can help me walk…." I smiled at them but I saw the looks of concern. "I'll be fine as long as you don't ditch me again…." I say looking away.

They nodded and Sam and Aria turned into their sword and jacket forms. I quickly put my jacket on and buckled Aria around my waist. I put my arm around Alyssa's neck and she slowly put her hand around my waist trying to avoid my wound. "It's alright as long as you don't squeeze it will be fine." I told her and she put her arm around my waist and pulled me closer. We slowly started to walk to the city but I kept my eyes to the ground. I am so useless they keep on protecting me…..I can't do anything just look at my wounds how could I a low myself to get hurt that bad! I looked at Alyssa she was obviously getting tired….with my muscles and everything I weighed more than her….and she wasn't nearly as strong as me….When I mean muscles I don't mean I'm completely ripped out but I have enough muscles that I have a six pack and muscles in my arms my legs aren't my strongest feature….I'm really slow and my reflexes aren't the best.

"Alyssa its ok I'm fine now you can change back to your boots form I can walk for a while…." I told her. She nodded not having any energy to resist my orders and changed into her boots form. "Sam…if you can please form a set of armor on my broken leg…." I soon felt armor cover my legs.

Ok…this is it…I knelt on one of my knees. The city was close and the only way to get into it…..was by jumping to the top…My boots glowed with the last of my energy and I stood back up and jumped high into the sky and above the city. I closed my eyes as I saw something that looked like a school and I landed infront of it creating a crater. Three kids came out armed for battle one with blue hair another one with a scythe and the last with two guns. My armor and Sam turned back to his jacket mode and I stood up.

The kids looked at me confused then I saw the kid with two guns smile. And he ran up to me. "Oh my god you are perfect! You have perfect symmetry!" I looked at the other two and saw them roll their eyes. I slightly snickered causing everyone to look at me.

"Well it looks like I know everyone here…." I walked up to the kid with blue hair. I grabbed his sword from him and look a few steps back. "Ah so your Black Stars weapon…." I suddenly throw her back and Black Star making her human and she lands on top of him. Maka stares at me ready to attack. I force my weapons to turn human and fall to the ground.

Everyone gasps "Three weapons!"

My weapons glare at me. "What you were getting heavy…" I stare at them my body about to give out my weapons stood up trying to move but they couldn't.

I fell back into someone's arms and I look back in order to see Death himself and a shocked everyone. "Well Star it's been a while how have you been?"

"Not that good…' I say as I pass out.

**Well guys yeah I just wrote that….I'm tired so I'm going to go pass out everyone have a good night! Or a good morning…. I'm going to rewrite the first two chapters later so ttyl have a good day!**


	4. Wounds and My Seal

**Hey guys what's up? I'm back again for another chapter of Dragon Star! I just tried to cook something but….I burnt some of it….so I gave up and came upstairs to write! Guys I do really need an editor. If you have anyone to recommend I'll talk to them! I just need an editor…..It's so hard to write without an editor. And If I can't get an editor I need someone I can talk to when I'm writing So if you guys want to help give me a review and tell me! Well onto the chapter. 151 Sekirei is almost finished and if you guys want a romantic scene of black star and Tsubaki then review! If I get 10 reviews for this chapter and 2 more favorites I'll give you one! More reviews I get the longer it will be! Well onto the chapter.**

I opened my eyes seeing pitch black and slowly sat up moving my very sore body. I felt something on my face making it so I couldn't see. I ripped it off and saw it was bandages. I felt over my face feeling for any wounds and felt one over my eye. It had stitches in it how could we have missed that when I was checking over me body? Maybe I got it from the crater I made. I looked around and saw all 3 of my weapons asleep in the chairs. I looked at my soul and saw it was healing. I got up and saw I was still in my normal clothes a T-Shirt and jeans. I felt over my body and felt a lot of stitches in most of my wounds. I climbed out of the bed and started walking down the halls. Lying down was to boring. And I wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. I walked up the stairwell and walked up to the roof but stopped when I heard something. It was that kid Black Star. I opened up the door and looked at him and heard him say "Why Can't I tell her! Why can't a big star like me tell my weapon I love her! Why!" I silently closed the door and stepped away from the door and walked back down the stairs. So Black Star was in love with his weapon…..I think I'll help him out with him problem….I thought to myself.

I walked down to the hall way with classes in it. Then I heard a scream. I ran down the hall way and slammed open the door to see 5 guys surrounding 1 girl. I growled in anger and walked over the girl and pulled her away from the boys.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked them as the girl hid behind me. I looked around for her weapon and felt her weapon rushing from the side of the school feeling that she was in danger.

"We were playing with her….would you like to join in the fun?" He started to reach out for me but I grabbed his hand and put him in a position to break his hand. I threw him away from me and he growled in anger and they all called out there weapons.

"Kid don't you dare move at all stay still imp going to do something dangerous." I told her and she stopped shaking behind me and let me go. I put my fist to my hand to my chest and mumbled the words "Break Bond" And pointed my fingers at them as if my hand was a gun and they all charged at me.

"Die no one disrespects us!" They yelled at me. I aimed the gun at each one of them pulled the trigger on my finger gun then snapped my fingers and their weapons turned to human form and ran out the door. There masters had forced them into contracts. They deserved to be let go. No contract should be made by force like there's was. I could tell by how their souls looked. They were filled with sadness.

I turned around to see the girl and her weapon that had just arrived. "Go your free come to me if they ever bother you again" I told the girl.

"Thank You!" She told me as the scrambled off and the boys that attacked the girl ran off in the other direction.

I silently sighed then I coughed up blood. Shit. "Aria….Sam…..Alyssa….help me…." I said as I fell to my knees.

I soon felt the door slam open behind me and I see my 3 weapons. "STAR!" They all yelled at the same time worried about me.

"Ow….way to loud guys….."I said as they ran next to me. You need to get me to….Dr. Stein….hurry."

Sam and Aria put their arms around my waist and put my arms around there necks and dragged me to him class.

Alyssa slammed open the door in the middle of class and everyone stared at me. Dr. Stein looked at me surprised to see me.

"What the hell happened to you?" He said running over to me looking over me. He saw blood on my shirt and pulled up my shirt showing off my 6 pack and my wound.

"It's a really long story. But THAT MARK is acting up again."

"What the hell did you to get that to happen?"

"Used up all my energy. I can't hold it anymore….."

He looked up at the class. "Everyone this is one of the Legendary Miester Knights Dragon Star. This would be a perfect time to tell you about seals and powers too. And if you ever see a wounded knight how to heal them. And keep their true power from awakening."

I felt everyone's eyes wonder over me. Then Black Star and him weapon ran up to the front of the class. "What do you mean Star? I thought I was the last of the Star clan!"

"No….that's not true we both are….I just…..didn't follow the demon path…or the warrior path. I followed the path of the Knight and became a friend of Death's. I suddenly coughed up more blood and I fell to my knees as my weapons suddenly fell to the ground trying to hold my energy. "Stein now"I yelled at him.

"I can't! I don't have enough power anymore!"

"THEN GET Maka, or Death the Kid to do it!"

"Maka get down here!" Maka ran down and looked at me.

"Yes Teacher?"

"I need you to pour your energy into Star."

"How?"

"Just bite my neck…ill help….." I told her. She bit into my neck and I felt a slight relief. And she started to give me her energy. She was a natural.

I felt my weapons slowly get up. My body started to relax and felt some of my wounds heal up. I quickly closed the seal again and pulled away from her.

"I'm good now." I told the tired Maka.

A kid in the class raised their hand. And asked "Wait if she was low on energy how was she able to release that large amount of energy?" He asked

"Because she has 2 types of energy Blue and Black. The one she has sealed is the Black energy. Everyone one has one type of color energy. I can't change mine But Maka's energy is Blue so its way easier to give her energy but…..If a weapon tried to give her energy…."

"It would most likely send my powers out of control and make me kill everyone." I said standing up.

**Well guys that's it I don't remember when I started to write this today but I started playing mine craft now its 10 so…..I'll see you all later! Everyone have a good night! If you want romantic scene between black star and him weapon review and tell me! That's all for now bye! **

**Please review if you want to have dating scenes between Black Star and his weapon!**


	5. Mating Season

**Hey guys what's up? I'm updating again! YES ITS AMAZING! This and 2 Survivors are the ones I really want to update right now. So after these are done there are chances of sequels and of me redoing my other stories. It really depends on what you think! Well here is the chapter hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5 **

I woke up once again this time on a large bed. It looked like I was in a hotel. I looked to my sides seeing Sam cuddling against my shoulder, Alyssa cuddling against my other one, and Aria right on top of my breathing hot air on my abs as I adjusted I felt then pull themselves closer to me as if they were worried about me. I chuckled lightly not wanting to wake them up and looked at Aria and she had a scared look on her face. "Star…..don't…" She muttered in her sleep. I frowned a bit but started to rub her head making her relax and she fell back into a calm sleep.

I reached over for my phone and pulled Alyssa closer to me so I could put the phone to my ear. I smiled and called death a great idea forming in my head. "Hello?" Death answered after the 4th ring.

"I have an idea that I want to try out." I whispered.

"What idea would that be?" He asked quieting down.

"Getting Black Star and his weapon together. There so clueless they won't be able to do it themselves."

"That sounds like a good idea how are you gonna do it?"

"Just perfect timing and everything. But I need their phone numbers and while you're at it give me everyone's number. I might need it later." As he told me the numbers I added everyone as contacts and then hung up putting the phone in my pocket. I looked back at everyone and saw them shivering because of the open window. I sighed and slowly pulled Aria up so her head was on my breast and pulled Sam, and Alyssa as close as possible to my body and started a fire inside of me so I could radiate heat. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow. I shivered slightly as I felt Aria move a bit and touch one of my sweet spots.

I closed my eyes and ignored it. Then I fell asleep keeping the fire going inside me. Before I did though I smiled knowing my plan was going to work. All I had to do is put it in action.

**Later the next day**

I opened my eyes once again to see everyone still cuddling with me. Although Alyssa and Sam were awake now. They were running their hands over me and Alyssa was smelling my cherry scented hair. I slightly coughed liking the feeling of getting touched because I rarely let anyone touch me and my skin was so soft and sensitive because of it. I only let them last night because they were already asleep. "Off." I told them holding back moans.

"Sorry Star we couldn't help our self. You know it's Knights Weapons Mating Season…" They said looking down.

"Yeah I know the story because Knights Weapons are more powerful than normal ones they have mating seasons. The more powerful the Knight there connected to the more the need to mate. Also the more feelings the partners have to each other makes the need stronger yeah I remember."

"And the more you use us…" Alyssa said.

"The stronger the feelings become." Aria finished wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pushed Aria off of me and got up to stretch my sore muscles. As I stretched I stretched my shoulder blade and moaned in pain stretching the wound. I turned around and saw them all staring at me. "What?" I asked confused. Then I looked down and saw all I was wearing was a bra and pants. I looked at there eyes and saw them glowing with lust. "Ok funny guys but your lust did not just take over right? Right?" I saw them still glaring at me.

"Oh just fuck no." I said and jumped out the window grabbing a jacket on the way. I threw on the jacket as I fell and everyone followed me with their weapons on them. "Ok, Ok nothing to worry about." I said as I ran full speed. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Maka. I Needed help.

"May I ask who this is?" She asked me.

"It's Dragon Star. Get you and your weapon outside now with some chains and rope."

"Ok…." She muttered and hung up.

I minute or two later I ran by her house grabbing her and her weapon with mine still chasing me. "Ok quick question what the fucks happening and why are your weapons chasing you?"

"Mating season and lust took over." I muttered and ran to the schools battle ground.

**School's Battle Ground**

I panted as I set them both down and waited for my weapons they were almost here. "Call the others. I'm borrowing Soul" She nodded and watched me as I grabbed Soul in his weapon form and took Maka's battle form.

I spun Soul around in my fingers waiting for my weapons to charge. The second they started I looked at Soul. "Power Burst." I smiled muttered the skill I muttered feeling Soul change to a Knight Weapon. I heard Maka finish and she watched knowing this was my fight even though she was shocked at Souls power right now. "Alpha Strike Knock out move." I said a giant large and long white wave of power came at them Sam taking the majority of the damage but staying up although they were forced back. I looked back and saw Death the Kid and Black Star. I watched as Soul was knocked back to Maka as Aria went for close range combat along with Alyssa. "Black Star give me your weapon throw her high!"

I watched him through his weapon high in the hair above me. I jumped up grabbing her by the hilt and came down saying "Power Burst Emerge Inner Knight." I came down and slashed at Aria saying "Inner Knight Found Emerge Omega Blitz." Another me appeared behind Aria and knocked her out and Black Star's Weapon was sent flying back at him. "Kid you're up give me your guns!"

They nodded and he through them at me and I caught them both. "Change form duel wield Angel Shotguns." Both guns turned into Shotguns that were a bright white I pulled both triggers knocking out both Sam and Alyssa.

Both the shotguns turned back to their real form and helped me keep standing. After I caught my breath I walked over to my weapons and chained them up to each other. I looked back at the group of teens and saw then staring. I snickered and yelled out my number which everyone including the weapons added me as a contact and walked away carrying my weapons giggling. "Well that was fun. Now I have to tie these guys up. I'll go to my old house in the city see if it's still up."

**My old house**

I smiled bringing my weapons inside and down to the basement where I tied them to poles. I snickered and they glared at me in anger for tying them up. I smiled and kissed each of them on the lips. They all looked at me in shock. "That's for the fun fight." I summoned a clone to keep an eye on them as I laid down. "Clone make sure to tease them a bit. They deserve it." My clone nodded and went into the basement.

As I looked at the ceiling relaxing before having to deal with them again. If they tried to get out I'd have to punish them all. They knew not to piss me off and that's what they did.


	6. New Eyes

**Hey guys it's me what's up? Well here is the next chapter and it looks like I found an editor for this story while my other friend works on my others!**

I woke up with a shock and with my hand on my head. I had been having the same nightmare sense I locked my weapons up and used my forbidden powers to fight my weapons. The nightmare had been the same as it was before I met my weapons. The nightmare about my parent's death. The ones that had killed them The Rouge Knight's a group of Knights with weapons who relied on their dark energy and not there light.

Even though my parents fought against them….I felt my body on the verge of tears at the thought of what happened. I slowly stood up knowing it would be time to get moving soon I hadn't trained all week and I needed the training. I ran over to my dresser throwing some workout clothes on and started to hear whimpering. I looked at the door and opened it to see all 3 of my weapons looking towards my clone of me sleeping uncomfortably.

I walked over to my weapons and looked in their eyes. They didn't have a trace of lust in them anymore. I let them all go and watched them run to the bathrooms in the house.

I looked over to my clone with red eyes seeing that she had woken up. "You need to stop thinking about what happened it wasn't your fault. Don't mope about it."

"It was my fault you don't understand." I told her.

"You're powers didn't wake up till after it happened now stop blaming yourself." She yelled at me

I sighed getting annoyed at this conversation. "I'll be at the park training in case anyone needs me." I told her as I walked out.

Park

I walked up to the roof of a building next to the park it was an 8 story drop. I walked over to the edge and forced myself to a handstand on the edge. I gasped feeling the weight of my body and muscles on just my hands. I slowly took one of my hands of the edge but kept my balance.

I put the hand behind my back and looked down at the bottom of the street where people were running around having places the needed to be. I set my watch on my arm behind my back to an hour and started doing pushups as the clock rounded to 15 I felt it shock me a bit warning me that 15 minutes had gone by and I took away a finger every time it did.

I felt my body starting to be drenched in sweat as I made it to the 45 minute mark. I had 2 fingers down now. I felt my body struggling to turn on my strength factor but I wouldn't allow it. I needed to be stronger and have a higher amount of balance. I kept at my pushups until I was at an hour when my watch zapped me again.

I removed my second to last finger and slowly did my pushups my body aching in pain. About 5 minutes in I felt some of my body parts shutting down from the stress of the workout but I felt ongoing my mind cheering me on. About 10 minutes in I felt my body loosing balance and people running up the stairs my partners. They ran up the stairs. 15 minutes in my arms gave out and I fell off the roof why weapons a few seconds too late. I fell off the roof and felt my feet touch the wall and I kicked off of it. Sending me flying through the city. I landed next to the park on the other side of the city and smiled seeing the second park. I climbed out of the crater I made and ran around the park running 15 miles without stopping until my legs gave out.

I stopped running by I huge giant tree far away from the crater I made and climbed up to the tallest branch using my sore muscles in my arms. I lay back on the base of the tree and closed my eyes a wave of pain and anger overcoming me at the same time but slowly disappearing.

My body slowly relaxed as I fell asleep. About an hour or two later I heard some people calling my name looking around for me and my mind slowly realized who they were. My weapons. It was my weapons.

I watched where they were walking and as soon as they came close by I jumped down onto the ground right in front of them. I smiled at them as I looked at their shocked faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Your eyes…..they changed color." Aria told me.

"So what they always do that."

"This is different. You're not focusing on a power anymore. There grey now not blue." Aria said getting down on one of her knees and looking in my eyes as I kneeled in the crater.

I felt her grab my chin and pulled me a bit closer. I watched as her slight frown turned to a slight smile. "It's not a power…." She pulled me a few inches closer. "It's a new emotion."

"A new…..emotion?" I asked confused as she slowly started to pull me closer. I felt my face start to get hotter as she pulled me about an inch away from my lips.

"Its lust, need, want. Your bonds between you and us weapons have become so strong that you're feeling the effects mating season."

"Then why are my eyes changing colors?"

"Your powers are probably reacting to your feelings." Aria told me as my other weapons started to walk away wanting to give us a moment. "And you need to deal with it."

"How would I deal with it?" I asked her confused.

"Like this." She said as she pulled me up out of the small crater and pushed my back to the tree making me lightly gasp.

"Aria what are…?" She said as she kissed me. I felt like sparks shocking me as Aria kissed me. I felt my eyes brightly glow at the feeling and I closed my eyes.

I soon opened them to see her smiling face as she looked at my lips. "You're a great kisser." She said before kissing my cheek then looking over me.

My once grey eyes had faded back to blue and my body was going back to its weekend stage. I felt my body start to fall into her as she grabbed me around my waist and around my neck as she started to carry me across the city.

It looked like I wasn't the only one training.

**Sorry about how short that chapter was guys! I've almost finished the one shot I am making and I have AN O.C story me and my friend are making. Right now we're working the kinks out of the characters. But be sure to read them when they're out! See yeah later Have a great Night! Or morning.**


	7. Vote Your Story

**Hey guys it's me and I'm going to be re working or completing 2 stories but you guys have to tell me which ones! There is a poll on my page which you have to vote for what story you want! Or maybe even a new one! I plan on having it done in the next 2 or 3 months. So go vote your favorite story and ill rework and update it!**

**Yours truly **

**DyingWarrior**


End file.
